1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic wave attenuator for attenuating a strong electromagnetic wave which is emitted from a mobile communication terminal and which may be harmful to the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since it is possible to transmit information via mobile communication terminals anywhere and anytime, the use of mobile communication terminals is increasing, and more particularly, the use of a mobile phone which is a kind of mobile communication terminal, is rapidly increasing. Furthermore, the appearance of international mobile telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000), which is expected to be on the market at the beginning of the year 2000, enables the use of mobile communication terminals to be more widespread.
Mobile phones, among mobile communication terminals, are classified into cellular phones having a transmitting frequency range of 824xcx9c849 MHz and personal communication service (PCS) phones having a transmitting frequency range of 1750xcx9c1780 MHz.
The frequency of cellular phones used in the U.S.A. is the same as that of cellular phones used in Korea. However, in the case of PCS phones, a frequency range of 1850xcx9c1910 MHz, which is about 100 MHz higher than that of PCS phones used in Korea, is used in the U.S.A. Furthermore, a transmitting frequency of 880xcx9c915 MHz of a global system for mobile communication (GSM) is used in Europe where it occupies more than 60% of a mobile phone market. Also, a codeless telephone for home use is classified into CTI having a frequency of 914 MHz and CTI+ having a frequency of 885 MHz. A helical antenna and xc2xc wavelength earth antenna, which is a wire antenna, are used for an antenna for a mobile phone.
However, when a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone is used, a signal amplified by a high frequency circuit in the mobile phone changes into an electromagnetic wave via an antenna, here, the electromagnetic wave may have a harmful effect on the human body which is adjacent to the mobile phone, particularly, to brain tissue. That is, the strong electromagnetic wave penetrates directly into the brain of the human body, interacts with electrons and nuclei of atoms forming the brain tissue by the effects of polarization, and may transform protein of the brain tissue. As a result, parts of normal brain tissue may become abnormal. Also, it is reported that strong electromagnetic waves, like some poisonous chemical materials, may give rise to cancer.
To solve the above problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic wave attenuator for a mobile communication terminal which is capable of attenuating a strong electromagnetic wave originating from the mobile communication terminal and minimizing damage due to the electromagnetic wave.
Accordingly, to achieve the above object, there is provided an electromagnetic wave attenuator for a mobile communication terminal. The electromagnetic wave attenuator for a mobile communication terminal includes a corrugate structure conductor having a plurality of ridges between which slots are formed, and a highly dielectric material having a relative dielectric constant of more than 50 filled in the slots.
The number of the ridges is 3xcx9c8 per wavelength of a center frequency in air, and the ratio of the width of the ridges to the width of the slot is less than 0.6, and the depth of the slot is xc2xc wavelength of the center frequency in air.
The highly dielectric material can be SrTiO3 having a relative dielectric constant between 270 and 290, or 0.95SrTiO3+0.05ZnTiO3 having a relative dielectric constant between 240 and 260.